Fluttershyness
by CupcakesWithChocolate
Summary: This is just series of small stories of what Fluttershy's life is like.


**Hey guys! In case you're wondering, this is based off of one of the youtuber Mlpstopmotion's videos "The Struggles of Being Shy". I know she did something like this, so I decided to do a fanfic on it...** ** _however_** **, I'm gonna try to make it different from hers.**

 **I do not own My Little Pony, except for my OCs.**

 **Enjoy while you can... =)**

* * *

( **Not** **Making New Friends...Just Keep The Old** )

A quiet yellow pegasus with a long pink mane sits alone at a table. In front of her is a large group of pegasi, one of them being her rainbow-maned althetic friend, talking about random crud.

" _Wow..._ " Fluttershy thought. " _Rainbow Dash has a lot of friends. I wonder what it's like to have that many friends..._ "

She starts to get up...but sits back down.

" _Oh...I wouldn't want that...too many ponies to deal with...Besides, I'm comfortable with my group of friends._ "

* * *

( **Silence Beats Noise...Or Is It The Other Way Around?** )

"...And when she said she was afraid of going back to the village for the Sunset Festival, I was like 'getting an invitation to a party and _not going_?' I mean...yeah, she _was_ pretty bad and all, but how can she miss out on a party? How can _anyone_ miss out on parties? Parties are, like, the best things ever! Am I right?" Pinkie Pie rambles on to Fluttershy, who obviously, justs listens.

"Um...yes." She responds.

"How do you do that?" The pink pony asks.

"Do what?" The shy pony asks, obviously confused.

"Go through an entire conversation without saying anything?"

"Oh...um...I just do."

* * *

( **Why Are You Even In This Party?** )

"Hey, isn't that Fluttershy?" A cream-colored Earth pony mare, Bon Bon, asks her teal-colored unicorn friend, Lyra while pointing to said yellow pony sitting quietly by herself at a table.

"I think it is." Lyra said. "I'm not really fond of her."

"Really?" Bon Bon asks.

"Totally. Like, why is she even here? At a party?"

"I agree. What's the point of her being here if she doesn't want to talk to anypony?"

"I don't know, but I'd _hate_ to be near here. I don't like ponies who think they're better than others, and _she_ is one of them."

"I'm right there with you. Like, she's so quiet. She doesn't talk to anypony."

"Ugh! She's so rude!"

"Let's go somewhere else. I don't even want to _look_ at her."

The two mares walk away, unaware that the shy pegasus has been hearing every word. She sighs.

"Just because I'm quiet, it doesn't mean I'm rude." Fluttershy says to herself.

* * *

( **Awkward Conversations=Avoidance** )

The yellow meek pegasus pony goes on a stroll when she stops. Ahead, she notices her beautiful unicorn friend, Rarity, talking with two unicorns she's not familiar with. One is pink with a rainbow mane and the other is yellow with a bright blue mane.

"Oh...those must be the new ponies Rarity wants me to meet." Fluttershy says.

She starts to back away.

"Oh my...what will they think of me? What if I get too nervous?" She says fearfully. "I'm not ready to meet them!"

She starts to run away.

* * *

( **Public Speaking Sucks...** )

"Okay, everypony. So now we're going to begin the presentations on how we can spread friendship... _without_ the Cutie Map." Princess Twilight Sparkle informs her five friends, who sat at their thrones.

"Uh, why are we doing that?" Rainbow asks with slight annoyance. "We've spread friendship, like... _everywhere_! We don't need to do any presentations."

The Princess of Friendship sighs. "Just in case, Rainbow Dash. So...who wants to go first?"

"Definitely Fluttershy." Rainbow spoke up.

"Wh-What?" The shy pony asks fearfully.

"Go and do your presentation." Rainbow tells her. "You take so long to come up with things to say, so the slowest goes first."

"U-Um...but..."Fluttershy starts.

"Rainbow!" Twilight yells at her cyan-colored friend, then turns to her shy friend. "You can do it. Just go up there and get it over with."

"O-Okay..."

The other five turn their heads to her.

"Um...hi, everypony. My name is Fluttershy..." She started.

"Yeah, we already know that!" Rainbow interrupted.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity glares at her. "You mustn't be rude!"

" _I hate public speaking..._ " The shy pony says in her mind.

* * *

( **Oh, I Forgot Your Here!** )

A white-coated pink-haired unicorn by the name of Diamond Flora and a blue-coated white-haired Earth pony named Bubble Sparkle are talking to each other...with a certain yellow pony sitting quietly behind them.

"And then I told him 'Hey! You better back off or else I'll dislocate your jaw!' He got so scared he ran away!" Diamond Flora talks to her friend.

"Oh my gosh! He's a grown stallion, yet gets scared by threats like that?" Bubble Sparkle laughs.

"Yes! I'm not kidding!" Diamond starts laughing too...

...until she saw Fluttershy.

"Oh, we're sorry. We forgot you were there." She said to the yellow pony before the two friends walk away from her. The yellow pony sighs.

"It's okay..." She says to herself.

* * *

( **Why Are You So Quiet?** )

"Hey Fluttershy. I have a question." Pinkie Pie asks her shy pegasus friend. "Why are you always so _quiet_?"

"Um...I don't know." Fluttershy answers.

"Oh, come on! You've _got_ to know!" Pinkie says. "I'll ask again; why are you always so _quiet_?"

...That's when she had enough.

"Because I'm _shy_ , okay?!" The yellow pony says a little too loudly. "I can't help it if I'm quiet! It's just who I am! Sure, it makes me look snobby, weird, boring, or creepy! But I don't care! I _like_ being quiet! Why?! Because I'm _shy_! My name is not Fluttershy for nothing, you know! I'm _shy_!"

"And we love ya for it, sugarcube." Applejack says, smiling.

"Totally." Rainbow says.

"We _like_ you for who you are, darling." Rarity adds in.

"Yeah! That's what makes you _you_!" Pinkie chimes in.

"We would _never_ say rude things like that about you." Twilight adds in, smiling. "You may be different from us, Fluttershy, but that doesn't mean we don't like you."

"Oh, thank you, everypony." The shy pony says with a small smile.

"So, who wants to par-tay?" The pink pony says, hopping excitedly. "Free cupcakes for everypony! What do you say, Fluttershy?"

The attention is on her now.

"Um...I say...Let's have fun." The yellow pony says.

The six friends had a good laugh.

The end

* * *

 **I literally thought to myself at how crappy this turned out.**

 **Now, I _did_ say I will continue posting stories, even though I won't be here much. I love this story, but I feel like it's crappy as f**k (excuse my language XD).**


End file.
